


Good boys

by King_of_many



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Some Plot, Soul Bond, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_many/pseuds/King_of_many
Summary: Lance is hot. But Altean Lance is hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the porn situates at the end if you're like me and came here for the smex.

Blue had no right being mixed with the colours inside of him, it was odd, to everyone it was odd. Blue had no right being mixed with red this way. The way it was pulled to the surface and spread like fire across the white armour made everyone stop. Even the beast who put the bullet in him seemed to freeze in shock. A breath was ripped from his lungs and he fell to the ground.   
   
Green rushed forward and she scrambled her hands around the writhing boy in a search for purchase. As if she was looking for something she could fix but she couldn't and that made her scream.   
   
Yellow, the loving one, wiped his tear from his eye and fired his retaliating bullets at everyone who opposed them. Perhaps that was the most shocking part, like when your younger and your fearless parents start crying, in that moment the yellow was shrouded in the colour black. The sun was plunged to darkness.   
   
Black, however, moved slowly and with caution. As if his movements, should they be precise enough, would be capable of reversing the damage made. He walked over and placed his hands at either side of blue's face and pressed his forehead to the more tanned one he held in his trembling hands. He took a breath and cried, not a dramatic over bearing cry but one that he could keep between himself and blue.  
   
Red was the last one to move. He moved like cement was slowly drying around his feet but he kept going. He saw the red that had spread across the white and hated his colour more than any one else. Everyone moved and let him through. No tears had yet stained his cheeks, no feeling did he have left to weep, for he was numb. A cold numbness was the most painful thing he'd experienced. He always had a fire burning at the pit of his stomach, always acting on impulse, always angry and hardly fearful but now? Now he was shaking. Now his light had been put out by the ice that crawled through his body. Now he had no impulses, he just laid beside him wrapping his arms around his waist. Now he felt nothing, grief would soon enter him he knew it, but right now he could lay there and feel nothing. Now he was consumed by fear like a rash that settled beneath his skin, he itched all over with fear.    
   
They could hear their princess and captain talking over the speakers in their helmets that lay discarded on the floor. They promised they'd be there soon and to take him to the blue lion and fly back together. They sat for a moment until they did as they were told.  
   
Red picked up blue and carried him to his impatient lion who immediately opened his entry and flew off as quick as soon as Red left.   
   
Red bolted into his lion, hoping for the best. Not expecting much. However he wished, he hoped, he wanted the blue boy to be alright. 

~*•*~

As soon as each paladin reached the palace and secured the area, they rushed to the wounded soldier in the healing pod. The Princess making sure the pod was working efficiently,  
"The healing pod is on" she broke the silence, "but we best be aware of the amount of damage is caused, I say if he has not shown signs of significant healing in 5 days we should look for another paladin" surprisingly enough the black paladin was the first to protest,  
"How dare you! He is our family and I thought he was yours too! We will need no other blue paladin because lance is not so easily replaced Allura!"  
"It's not about us anymore Shiro! It's about the world!"  
"Sometimes we need to grieve! Humans need to feel the suffering of death to get over it! I don't know about Altean traditions but humans normally mourn for months before they can even touch a simple item of the dead's possessions" 

Small green shoulders shook with grief and rage as her tears poured out like a waterfall,  
"Stop talking like he's already gone! He can make it! I mean it's lance we're talking about. He wouldn't leave us alone"  
"Pidge is right. We're not lucky enough for him to leave us alone" yellow spoke up with no venom in his words, just a desperate joke to lighten up the mood but no one could do it like lance could. No one.

The red paladin just rested his head and hands on the pod and shook. An avalanche of tears falling onto the floor stealing every breath away from him. Allura watched the paladins stare at the red boy in fear for him. Shiro cleared his throat,  
"Keith, are you okay?" Keith shook his head lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around the pod. As if embracing it meant he was embracing the blue paladin. 

Everyone was silent and all you could hear were metal paws pacing the deck above in fear for his pilot. Poor, poor blue.

~*•*~

The days went by slowly. Shiro and Allura were arguing more than ever. Pidge stayed inside her room and only came out for meals. Hunk had been cooking constantly, in hopes of distracting himself. Keith hadn't said a word and spent all his time with the blue lion or, when he was allowed, next to lance's healing pod just sharpening his weapons in silence. 

They were getting food when Coran, the captain and the man who was monitoring the healing pods, rushed into the dining room,  
"Um, fellas... you might want to come and see this!" The paladins shot up from their seats, as did Allura, and followed Coran with haste. He explained what had happened,  
"I heard a beeping noise come from the pod lance was in and I got suspicious so I fiddled with the buttons, obviously doing the usual routine check up, and the pod just started glowing" Allura paused for a few seconds,  
"What do you mean glowing?" The paladins reached the room,  
"Look, you'll just have to see for yourself princess"  
She chased to catch up to them.

They all rushed towards lances healing pod and all gasped once they saw the result of the glowing light. 

Lance had turned altean.

His brown hair replaced with white, just like Allura's and two blue triangles formed just below his eyes. His ears had elongated and his bullet wound had disappeared. They all stood in stock silence confused and nervous as to what this meant to the future of voltron. 

Just as Allura was going to speak the pod rumbled slightly, then all at once, the pod released and Lance fell limply forward into consciousness.

Shiro caught him, his reflexes coming to save the day again, and then caught his own breath once Lance's eyes opened. They were breath taking before but now... now they were vibrant and soul devouring. Like the ocean would fall right out of the earth to finally be reunited with the small drop in lance's eyes. He groaned and moved to stand up. He grasped shiro's firm shoulder to hold his weight and looked up smirking at the flabbergasted band of rebels. None of their faces moved an inch and they all just lost themselves, mesmerised by lances appearance. His croaky voice, unused for 4 days, erupted from his throat,  
"Is there something on my face?" He questioned. Worried that he had injured his beautiful face as he fell from the bullet wound.

Pidge reacted by throwing herself around the blue paladin and nuzzling her face into his stomach. Lance groaned at the sudden impact and shifted slightly to relieve the pain,  
"I'm tender Pidge. Tender." She giggled but didn't move. Even lance could feel his jumpsuit getting damp from her tears. 

Hunk carefully wrapped his whole body around lance, after Pidge had moved. Needing lance to be close to him to believe he was really alright,  
"I missed you too buddy" lance replied. Hunk just nodded his head, shamelessly bawling his eyes out at the miracle of lance's survival.

Shiro had his embrace so had watery eye contact with lance over Hunk's shoulder and once lance was released he patted lance on the back. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled Shiro towards him and Shiro happily draped his arms around lance's waist and made sure to smother Lance with his buff structure. Shiro nuzzled his face into the crook of Lance's neck and took a breath. Feeling satisfied now that lance was safe. Tears escaped his eyes once he moved his head so he could look into lance's,  
"I-It's good to-"  
"Have me back, I know, I know big fella" Shiro shook his head and laughed,  
"Yeah, it is".

Then Lance turned to Keith, who still hadn't moved and smiled,  
"Cat got your tongue?" And Keith shook his head. He walked towards lance and took a hold of his hair and murmured,  
"No you have" before colliding his lips to lance's. Lance moaned into the kiss and Moulded his body around Keith's. A few Woolf whistles and various other noises of approval sounded the room before they broke apart until they looked at Lance again. 

Lance's skin started to glow with blue altean characters and Allura gushed,  
"Awww. They're cosmo-gaks!" She shook Coran and he too gushed at the sudden development. Everyone looked confused except from Pidge who had been learning the Altean language. Whilst Lance studied his skin inquisitively and fiddled with his ears Pidge began to explain what she meant,  
"They're sort of a soul mate thing. Basically in the world of Altea, your skin will glow with Altean scriptures if you kiss one of your fated partners." Keith stopped Pidge suddenly,  
"One of?" He questioned sharply,  
"Well the Altean culture isn't strictly monogamous like most cultures on earth. They can have 3 or 4 different partners if they wish but it was still rare to see an Altean with more than 2 partners." Keith looked at Shiro and then at a very confused Lance who was desperately looking for something reflective. Shiro was looking at Lance too, the same way Keith looked at Lance and Keith knew immediately what it meant. 

He grasped Shiro's shoulders and stared directly into the black paladins eyes as if, if he looked hard enough he might see into his soul.  
"Kiss him" he said clearly,  
"What?" Shiro replied quickly,  
"Kiss him."  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to know to truth and-"  
"And what?"  
"You'll regret it if you don't." It was true and even Shiro himself was aware of his regrets if he didn't take this opportunity but surely it's not right? 

He looked at a distracted Lance looking at himself in the reflection of the healing pod he was just in and lance looked up at him. Smiling obliviously as Shiro walked up to him,  
"What's up?" Shiro took lance's face between his trembling hands like he's done when Lance was dying,  
"Just hold still please" and he pressed his lips to the blue paladins. Lance, though startled, couldn't stop the sudden rush of want that ripped through his body as he deepened this kiss. Then Lance started to glow again and then everything started to click into place. 

Shiro felt it. Lance felt it. Even Keith felt it. 

Everything was alright suddenly. Nothing felt incomplete anymore and even the other paladins and the other Alteans felt like everything suddenly fit. 

~*•*~

They made lance eat a tonne which he happily obliged and they talked about the future plans and the different leads on beating the Galran empires they had found whilst Lance was out. Though there was not a lot of progress since Lance was out they still found different things to tell him about their days without his jokes. 

Coran pulled him aside before he left and hugged him. The rest of the paladins and Allura were confused, since when did they become so close? But Lance had a routine with Coran to see him every evening before their sleep cycles to watch the Milky Way for a bit and talk about each other's family. Coran and Lance had formed a bond and loosing Lance had scared Coran which, now that the paladins thought about it, Coran was acting frantic when he was trying to heal Lance. 

The orange man let him go and ruffled Lance's newly whitened hair. 

~*•*~

Keith and Shiro walked back to their rooms and talked about the position they found themselves in with Lance. Shiro looked at Keith and smiled,  
"Kiss me Kieth" the blush that rose on the cheeks of the red paladin rivalled the colour of his suit but he did so anyway. It started off as a peck but then it became heated. The kid melting into Shiro backing Keith up into a wall and fighting his tongue for dominance. This passionate kiss lasted for quite sometime until a small "ehem" could be herd from behind them. They both jumped a part and looked back to see a sleep disheveled Lance that looked more sensual than he really should of. 

Shiro was about to apologise before Lance held up his hand to interrupt him,  
"Jesus Christ" Lance's voice started too sound hoarse and as he came closer you could see his pupils were blown wider, swallowing the depth of the ocean, "that was fucking hot". Shiro growled before tugging Lance and Keith into the nearest bedroom which was Keith's and threw them into the bed unceremoniously.

Keith scrambled upwards, his arousal peeking at the shudder that ran through Lance when he stared at the sudden dominance in Shiro. Kinky shit. 

Shiro bent down and practically ripped Lance's shirt off before taking off Keith's as well. Shiro went to undo his belt and trouser buttons but Keith wrapped his finders in lance's hair and started to vigorously occupy himself with lance's lips. Lance melted into the red paladin and started to crawl into his lap. Once comfortable he rocked his arousal against red's and both moaned happily into each others mouths. Keith grabbed lance's ass and controlled Lance's hip rolls with his hands making Lance mewl at the prospect of being completely dominated by both of his partners. Really kinky shit. 

Shiro came back, now naked except for his boxers and proceeded to bull down lance's pyjama pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Lance wantonly moaned at the cold hitting his erected cock and thrusted at the air desperately. Shiro spread lance's cheeks to reveal a perk little hole that twitched at the sudden exposure. His tongue swiped against it and lance started to dribble slightly whilst moaning like a whore. 

Keith snapped out of his aroused daydream and went to work with lance's dick. Keith wrapped his hand around Lance's dick and started to drag his fist around it slowly. Lance moved closer to Keith so he can wrap his arms around his shoulders and started moaning directly into his ear. Causing the mullet mans blood to rush to the already hardened dick, making him dizzy with want. 

When Shiro stopped licking and started lubing his fingers Keith grew hot with anticipation. Shiro thrusted a finger in and Lance shouted but still dripped with arousal. Shiro chuckled mischievously,  
"You like to feel the stretch Lance? You like it when your little hole burns baby boy?" Lance nodded and made a noise of his approval. Keith, feeling impatient, took lance's lips with his own and lance started to mewl into his mouth. 

Shiro stretched Lance with 2 then 3 then 4 until Lance pulled away,  
"I'm gonna cum" he whispered and made a whine when Shiro pulled his fingers out and Keith stopped touching him. Completely bare and stripped of stimulation, lance's whining grew louder in protest. Keith removed his trousers and took his underwear and socks off frantically with them, as did Shiro. 

Keith was about to position himself at Lance's mouth before Shiro flipped the blue paladin around and onto all fours,  
"Keith's gonna fuck you baby, he's gonna fuck you brutally aren't you?" Keith mewled happily before smashing his lips to Shiro's in thanks. 

He lined his cock up to the stretched hole and was about to ease himself in before Shiro mouthed the words 'brutal' to him. Keith nodded and shoved his entire member in at once. Lance screamed, scratching at Shiro's thighs. Shiro laughed but it sounded like an animals growl,  
"Do you like that? Being impaled on Keith's dick like a juicy piece of meat?" Blue mindlessly nodded and his words and Keith started a violent pace of thrusting forward quickly but pulling out agonisingly slow. Lance began to get dangerously loud until his mouth was plugged with an impressively large cock. 

Lance melted between them once Shiro face-fucked him good and proper. Being skewered by cocks just happened to be Lance's favourite activity and right now he was in heaven. 

Keith started moaning loudly too and he started to thrust more frantically clearly coming to his orgasm,  
"I'm cumming Lance. Shit, fuck I'm cumming" Shiro laughed, still face fucking lance who was moaning around his cock due to the glorious speed,  
"Cum for me Keith. Cum inside Lance my baby boy, you did so well" and that's all Keith needed before he shot out every drop of his orgasm into Lance. 

Lance shivered. He was so close but he didn't get too again. Desperate to cum, he turned to Keith and backed down onto Shiro's cock, who was chuckling at his desperate whore, missing it a few times before grabbing Shiro's dick and thrusting it inside himself and pushing Shiro back onto his calves. He then started to bounce onto Shiro's cock and moaning loudly. 

Desperate to taste lance's skin, he started licking and kissing Lance's perk little nipples, biting them every so often to then soothe it over with tender licks. This was driving lance nuts. 

Shiro spread Lance's arse cheeks to see Keith's cum pooling at the base of his cock, leaking from Lance's ass and his primal instincts kicked in, the arousal completely taking over him. He angled his hips and pounded into lance's prostate on every thrust. Lance screamed in ecstasy and met him at every thrust. Lance's skin was turning a vibrant blue, Keith and Shiro simultaneously groaning at it's beauty, and he was cumming,  
"S-Shiro! I'm gonna cum! Oh my god I'm gonna cum" shiro grunted, feeling his orgasm coming too and he wrapped his hand around the base of Lance's cock and squeezed. Lance cried in protest,  
"What do you say Lance?" Lance's body shook,  
"Please Sir! Please let me cum. I'll be a good boy sir! Please" Lance had angled his head so he said all of this directly into Shiro's ears and that name did it. Shiro let go of Lance's cock and thrusted once? Maybe twice? And both of them silently shouted when they were washed over with pure pleasure. Lance let out a wounded gasp and collapsed his sweaty body onto Keith who currently had lance's cum all over his stomach but honestly was too blissed out to care. Shiro rolled over and Moved them both around so that he had them on either side of him. He stroked their heads and smiled,  
"My good boys"


End file.
